


Expectations

by Onnoff



Series: AU-gust 2020 [3]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, POV Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onnoff/pseuds/Onnoff
Summary: Day 3: Soulmate au“Haa? Aren’t you overthinking this a bit much?”Set in the same world asWhat if I don’t see it?A look into Kaito's POV
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: AU-gust 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860001
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60
Collections: AUgust 2020





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is unbeta'd.

Honestly, he felt like the world was way too focused on the soulmate thing. 

Like, okay, sure, it’d be nice to be able to see color. But it wasn’t like he was missing out on much. He didn’t know what colors look like, why would he crave it?

So Kaito always thought there wasn’t any point in spending his waking days thinking about something he never had and someone he never met. It was either going to happen eventually, or not at all and there would be no change because he would just remain colorblind. 

So what?

It’s not like being able to see color was a character defining trait of his.

He was a magician regardless of what colors he can and can’t see. 

Honestly, people talk about soulmates way too much. 

But like the poker face that he’s learnt to develop with his dad, Kaito’s learnt to give the right answers to the different people asking him and begging him to join in on their conversationsabout soulmates. 

If anyone in his class asked, Kaito would have told them that he doesn’t care how or when he meets his soulmate and that people just make a big deal out of it for no reason.

If a stranger asked, Kaito would have told them that he couldn’t wait to meet his soulmate.

If Akako asked, Kaito would have told her that soulmates don’t define the person, and there’s nothing wrong with not having one (and he’ll keep telling her this until she believes him).

If Aoko asked, Kaito would have told her that she was being stupid for caring so much about someone they’ve never met

If mom and Ji-chan asked, Kaito would have told them not to worry because he hasn’t met them, and they definitely jeopardize his mission.

If dad asked. ...Well, Kaito didn’t exactly have to worry about that did he?

If he had to ask himself, he simply wouldn’t. Like he said before, there was no point thinking about it. 

  


But if he had to ask himself now, Kaito would tell himself that he has had, possibly, The Worst First Meeting with his soulmate in the history of all first meetings. 

Not only that, he also had the misfortune of having Hakuba (a detective!!!), as his soulmate. Him! Kaito! Kid the Phantom Thief! All him!!!

And of course, they had to meet during one of his heists. 

It was a damn good thing that he had a pretty decent control over his poker face. 

Of course, it was only natural for Kaito to be in awe by all the colors suddenly bursting and coming to life in his vision. Of course, the most visually interesting thing to look at within the boring confines of the gallery, the very place built to house stunningly beautiful pieces of art, was his soulmate. Later, he was going to hate just how stereotypically cliché his reaction to seeing and meeting his soulmate for the first time was.

In his defense, Kaito would say that his soulmate was intelligent (enough to ruin his heist!), hot, and annoyingly smug. Which, one could argue, added to the hot factor. 

In his defense, Kaito would also say that he’s a teenager. 

But no matter how beautiful his soulmate was, hair glittering and shining under the gallery’s lights, and no matter how fascinatingly intelligent his soulmate was, he was still a fucking detective.

And Kaito was a phantom thief.

Fuck. 

~~He tries not to think about that heist. And now Hakuba didn’t display any of the usual reactions people would normally have at the First Meeting.~~

~~He tried not to think about how Hakuba flirted with Aoko the next day when the blond ended up transferring to his class.~~

~~He tried not to think about Hakuba at all most of the time.~~

  


Inevitably, he started reading up on soulmate rejections. 

~~No, he wasn’t driven into it because of the soft little thing growing in his heart every time he spent any amount of time with Hakuba. He was simply doing this out of curiosity.~~

How it’s supposed to feel like, how it could happen, what you’re supposed to do if you want to do this, what to do to recover from one. 

~~How it could happen by accident at First Meetings.~~

While some of the information he found didn’t match with anything experienced, no Kaito didn’t experience any soul deep aching from some unknown feeling of loneliness, he figured he might as well read up. Considering his situation.

Somewhere along the research, he stumbled upon articles talking about soulmates not matching. Someone could be your soulmate, but that didn’t mean that you would be theirs.

He had to stop reading. 

He didn’t think that there would be anything worse than reading up on soulmate rejection, but it turned out that he’s just found it. Which was when he stopped reading for the day. He’s gathered enough information. He should at least let himself process it all first.

Especially when Kaito probably found the _actual_ reason for Hakuba’s lack of reaction that night. 

This, of course, led to Kaito not thinking about soulmates and all things related to it for who knows how long after that research spree. Because research or no, the result was still the same. Kaito was still living the same way he did before all the colors came into his life. 

Which, of course, meant that Hakuba would force him into thinking about soulmates once again. 

[I have total color blindness.]

Was not what he expected Hakuba to say when he gave him strawberry Pocky and took the papers he was holding. 

He kept up the act of fake reading the papers while actually paying attention to the words on the papers this time around. The current page he was on had nothing about Hakuba himself, guess he wasn’t lying about the personal project stuff. He flipped to the next page to see more graphs comparing some data from somewhere he doesn’t know. Nothing in this page also told him anything about Hakuba and what he just said either. 

He quickly flipped back to the first page, oh there it was, and quickly skimmed through the whole page. At least, he skimmed through the bits that seemed to be about Hakuba. Oh, there. 

Embarrassingly, he felt relieved.

It was a good thing his poker face was still in place. 

He tossed the papers back to Hakuba before heading to his desk. 

Back to not thinking about soulmates. 

Which, of course, was why Hakuba stopped him again and made him think on the topic again. 

Turned out the bastard was worried that he made Kaito think he rejected him. 

~~He wasn’t _ever_ going to tell Hakuba he was right with that guess. ~~

Understanding what it was that Hakuba was telling him. An insight into how and what Hakuba thought on the topic of soulmates. Kaito responded in turn. Hoping that Hakuba would actually listen and finally let the subject drop.

He tried not to think about how nice Hakuba’s smile was when he agreed to drop the subject. 

The point was that Hakuba listened to him and his perspective on this thing. 

With the two of them, the soulmate thing didn’t matter in the end. Sure, he definitely enjoyed being able to see color now. But the fact of the matter was him still developing and having feelings for Hakuba. Even after he’d given up on Hakuba being his soulmate. Even after assuming that Hakuba rejected him. Even after everything, he still ended up liking the bastard. 

So what did being soulmates matter?

  


~~And if Hakuba ever asked? Kaito would tell him that he’d have to catch him first.~~

**Author's Note:**

> As the series implied, yes, this is a continuation of the soulmate fic from last year's fictober. hope y'all like kaito's pov on the whole situation!
> 
> If you'd like me to expand on this fic, please leave a comment below.


End file.
